1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a connector.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Unexamined Utility Model Publication No. H06-31083 discloses a connector in which terminal fittings are press-fit into press-fit holes of a housing. Each terminal fitting of this connector has a press-fit portion to be press-fit into the press-fit hole and a curved contact portion narrower than the press-fit portion. The housing is formed with grooves that accommodate the contact portions and communicate with the press-fit holes. The terminal fittings are formed with curved groove blocking portions that fit into the grooves and block the grooves.
The groove blocking portions fit into the grooves, but are not in close contact with inner walls of the grooves. More particularly, the groove blocking portions substantially fill up the interiors of the additional grooves and hence function as easy water prevention means, but do not reliably prevent water by completely closing clearances to the inner walls of the grooves. Thus, water penetration and water leakage through the clearances between the grooves and the groove blocking portions cannot be prevented reliably.
The present invention was developed in view of the above situation and an object thereof is to make the interior of a press-fit holes waterproof.